


A Guy You Could Kinda Be Into

by askthealien



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askthealien/pseuds/askthealien
Summary: You hadn’t had feelings for Jared. He was just your math tutor, the first person you met when you came to this god forsaken university and your friend.





	A Guy You Could Kinda Be Into

When you met you two couldn’t have been more different, or so you thought. He was assigned to be your math tutor after a particularly bad year. You went into the café not knowing who you were looking for, but hoping it was a really cute guy. When you saw him, he was not what you thought of as a cute guy. He looked like the annoying kid from class who always speaks too much. You figured you were in for a hell of a semester with him.

He didn’t like you anymore than you liked him. He was hoping to get a shy freshman who would do her work and maybe flirt a little bit, but then you walked in. You with your black boots and bright blue lipstick. You sat across from him and he hoped that the hour would pass quickly. It didn’t. He left thinking you would never understand what he was trying to teach.

The next time you went to see him you were there early. When he walked in you decided to try a little harder with him. Maybe there was something about him that you liked. You two could have common ground that you hadn’t even though of. But he had already made up his mind about you. After three weeks and six meet ups you decided to force some common ground. “What year are you in?” You ask in your most polite voice.

“I’m a graduate student.” He didn’t look at you, still focusing on the paper. “Now, if you’ll look at problem 15-“

“I’m a junior.” You said. “It’s my first year here. I went to a college by my hometown for two years, but now here I am.” You smiled. He made a mental note that you had a nice smile.

“Why are you telling me this?” In the weeks that you had known each other you hadn’t said anything about yourself other than your name.

“I just – We’re going to be hanging out twice a week until mid-December. Maybe we should be cordial.” He looked at his phone. It was time to leave. Jared started putting his stuff in his backpack. “P-plus I don’t really know anyone else here. I’m kind of…alone.”

That reminded him of himself. His senior year so much shit happened. Suddenly, he felt bad for you. He stopped putting his things in his bag. “Maybe we should start over.” He held out his hand. “I’m Jared.”

You smiled and shook his hand. “Y/N.”

After that the weeks went by. You stopped studying in the café and started studying in his apartment, at least when his roommate, Michael, wasn’t blaring Bob Marley. You would hang out for more than an hour at a time now and felt yourself growing closer to him as a friend.

But that’s all it was, a friend. Until Thanksgiving. After knowing him for a while you learned that his grandmother lived in your hometown. His mother had decided to have the holidays there this year. Jared offered to drive you home, that way you didn’t have to go on the train.

On the ride you jammed out to Jared guilty pleasure 90s mix and stopped at a tiny fast food place to order a crapton of fries. You had a food fight and laughed. At the end of the ride you were actually kind of sad to say goodbye to him.

“That your boyfriend?” You were teased by some older family members. You laughed it off, but that lit a spark. A tiny one that you noticed growing every day. At the end of the week he came to pick you up and you noticed everything he did differently. The way he sang was suddenly more romantic. You turned to him as you entered town. “You know, if you wanted to ask me out sometime I wouldn’t say no.” You said, casually, feigning confidence.

“Are you – Did you just ask me out?” He held in his smile.

“No!” Your foot tapped against the carpet of his crappy car. You were staring at your shoes, not wanted to know what expression was on his face for fear that he was silently laughing. “I was just thinking, you know, that if you wanted to ask me out, that’d be fine.”

“Good to know.” The rest of the ride was silent. You were terrified, but you figured he would say something when he dropped you at your dorm. He didn’t. He just left. You didn’t talk to him again until your tutoring session four days later.

“Are you going to ask me out?” You’d finally snapped. “I mean I figured you would have done it by now if you were going to, but you didn’t so I guess you won’t.”

“Well, I’m certainly not going to ask you out after that outburst. I mean to think I had this big thing planned and you’ve just got to spoil it.” He stood up. On the counter of his fridge sat cookies shaped like hearts. Each one had a different word on them. Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me? “I like you too, Y/N. You’re kind of cool.”


End file.
